Talk:Moon
You could not do graviton on a moon as you cannot build a research lab on one. Therefore - no matter how many sats/energy you had - you'd never be able to click the little button :) - CpWoLF There is no possibility for mines on moons is there, only tanks?? Tell me im wrong or edit if you read this- Averon it looks bloody horrible :) I dont like the graviton mentioning and all about temperatures - it will only encourage n00bs to try it. Also it says mines are possible on a moon. I'm pretty sure they're not. moon troubles Just curious...i've had 7 fleets crash all with 20% moon chance ..and still no moon in all 10 months of playing...whats the odds of being involved in a glitch lol must just be bad luck.. any ideas? : It's no glitch, just bad luck... after seven 20% Moonchances, your odds of getting a moon are about 79%, or about 21% to not get a moon. Note that each Moonchance is a seperate occurance with only a 1 in 5 chance individually, the table in the Moonchance section says that on average, if 10 people each have 10 moonchances, then 9 will get moons, and one will still not have a moon. Good luck, you just have to keep trying. Spacemanspif 13:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) : "your odds of getting a moon are about 79%, or about 21% to not get a moon" ie. the same as before; 20%. -- 11:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, but what I want to know is what the minimum amount of resources (in ship prices) you need to have any chance of making a moon. If anyone knows, then please put down your idea on this page or send a message to player "MercAlert" in Ogame. MercAlert-- 03:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You get a 1% chance of getting a moon for each 100k debris a single attack causes. So for 200k debris made in an attack, you get a 2% chance. With 2kk debris made in an attack, you get the maximum 20% chance for a moon. So the minimum amount of total(metal+crystal) debris needed to have a chance at a moon is 100k. SuiChiDae 21:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) DeathStar If I send a number of DeathStar and destroy the moon can the moon still destroy the deathstars? :The %s are independent. You can send 300 Deathstars, with 99.9% destroy chance, and the deathstars still would have 40%+ chances to get destroyed. So the situation of moon destroyed AND deathstars destroyed exists. If I don't destroy the moon is it a all or nothing destroyed or per ship? :It's all or nothing, if the chance is ie. 40% for the deathstars to be destroyed, then there's a 40% chance you lose ALL your Deathstars, NOT "just 40%~ of them". If I DO destroy the moon but my Deathstars are also destroyed is there a chance a new moon might form from the resulting debris field? BobMem 14:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) If the moon is destroyed then there is no debri field from either the moon or death star. I disagree with the noob above me, that says no new moon will form. More than likly, yes a new moon will form from all that debris from the Deathstar(s). (I mean you got to think, Deathstars are the most exspensive ship in the entire game of Ogame as far as any resource goes)MercAlert-- 03:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Destruction missions do not create debris. If the Deathstars are destroyed, there is nothing left behind. SuiChiDae 02:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Moons Can you have more than one moon at one planet? King Semsem 16:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :No. Can a moon get larger if a debris field forms? And do moons have an infinate field amount, since a Lunar Base provides 3, like a Terraformer provides 5? King Semsem 14:44, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Once a moon is formed, it can not change size. Lager debris fields has a higher chance of creating a large moon. In the article there is a formula for maximum building slots, ie the lunar base can only extend the fields to that number. -TheDwoo 10:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, if the formula for number of fields a moon has is (S/1000)^2 ... does the resultant round up or down? So is 39.992976 = 40 fields or 39? sneex 20:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually it works the other way. The number of possible fields is randomly generated, and then the size of the moon is calculated from that. So no rounding is necessary.Updownquark 04:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) How many battlecruisers needed for a MC? How many deathstars? Both are missing from the table. :It would be dumb to use either as the deut needed to build either would be wasted - the deut doesn't go into the debris. Sister Kevin 12:25, 8 November 2008 (UTC) A counter-argument Fleet is the best defense for a moon. They have tremendous advantages over defense because they're portable and multi-purpose. If you have a jump gate on your moon, your fleet is enhanced even more because it can jump in instantly to ninja an attacker. However, for all their advantages, they also have significant disadvantages, especially if your playing style leans more toward mining than fleeting. A fleet requires a significant amount more online time than a mining account. For a player who doesn't want to log in more than once a day or whose internet connection is flaky, a fleet is simply too much of a responsibility. Long fleet saves can help, but that still leaves the account vulnerable to RIPs because it can't be recalled quickly enough. In this case, moon defense can be a good deterrent if there is only a small amount of resources and fleet on the planet. It's also nice because cargo fleets can be sent on transports from a moon to another moon and return without worrying about having the cargoes smashed after they return or the resources on the destination stolen. And building 6 plasma turrets by themselves will stop a single deathstar attack (like a typical moon destruction), while 30 of them will likely destroy the deathstar. Building more defense will make it much more difficult for attackers to get a shot at destroying your moon. Building a shipyard 8 on a moon is expensive, but it doesn't have to be insanely so if you're willing to give something else up. If you really want to defend your moon, a good strategy is to decide how many phalanx levels you want. Build your robotics up to 7 and your phalanx until you have your desired level '- 2'. Build your lunar base again so you have at least 3 free fields. Then build your shipyard up to 8, destroying a robotics factory level when you need another free field. You should end up with shipyard 8, robotics 2 or 3, and no free fields. To build the last two levels of phalanx, tear down a robotics factory for each level. The disadvantage of this is that those last phalanx levels take a really long time (phalanx 8 with no robotics takes about 3 months); but if you really want moon defense it's worth it. Don't forget to build up your missile silo on the planet beneath the moon and stock it with ABMs. The planet's ABMs will protect the moon from IPMs. And keep in mind you can't build nanites on a moon, so building defense typically takes much longer than on a planet--a plasma turret takes more than 4 hours. Updownquark 14:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spying moon Why cant i spy the moon from galaxy view? Is it "special feature"? You have to do it manually, from the fleet menu, unless you have Commander. -SuiChiDae 01:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Max size Hi just curious how big can a moon be 15:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The biggest I've come across is 8.944. SuiChiDae 16:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Size of moon Does a smaller size of moon have less fields than that of a bigger size moon? As far as I know, yes, but you will not be ever able to reach it even on micro moon lol... But size of moon is very important to deathstars trying to destroy it. Tiuqu 06:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Moon defense Do moon defenses help with RIP "destroy" attempts? If I put 30 plasma turrets on my moon, does that help my chance of survival when an enemy trys to destroy the moon? : Basically yes, since enemy fleet has to beat your defense before trying to detroy your moon. However, 30 plasma will do next to nothing. We're talking about Deathstars here. In plural, most of times. Scarbrowtalk 20:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, they will help. A lot. 35 Plasmas can destroy an unescorted DeathStar. Questions about moon I don't have a moon yet, so I'd ilke to ask a few things, that I don't understand: 1. How do you get resources to a moon? You have to transport them from a planet or an other moon? How much time does it take to transport goods from its planet (roughly)? 2. Do moons have infinite storage? Lordyoyo 08:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ⁂You are overthinking things quite a bit. 1. You get resources to a moon the same way as to a planet, just click the moon icon when you are choosing a destination, or it really will go to the planet. You may transport or deploy to a moon, as they are effectively just a second planet in the same slot, when it comes to fleets. The time it takes to get to a moon is the same as the time it takes to get to a debris field, and depends on your drive levels. Next time you send a fleet somewhere, take a look at the time it displays before you change the coordinates from the planet itself to the real destination - this will tell you exactly what you are asking. 2. Every planet, and every moon, has infinite storage capacity. Storage facilities are only used on planets because there is a maximum amount you can hold on them and still produce resources. Moons have no production, and therefore are useful for nothing but storage, when it comes to resources. Just don't be dumb enough to build a storage facility on a moon, and you'll be fine. SuiChiDae 08:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC)⁂ Moon Defense Does the moon defend the planet when the planet is being attacked? Or does it only protect itself when being attacked? I mean will the defenses on a moon defend the planet aswell. Since the moon needs no storage for resources, why would any one attack a moon other than to destroy it? Cwjakesteel 17:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a friend from my alliance that is lower ranked then me (he's 540 and i'm 374), We try to get me a moon so he attack me with 1700 LF and i take the debris and send him some so he will attack me again, until i get a moon. Is this allow ?? and if yes how much resources i need to send him ? : As long as your not pushing, I guess it's alright. Pushing means to send resources to a higher ranked player with nothing in return. THe best thing I think you can do is contact the admin in your galaxy (or univers, I have 4 Admins in my system)...and tell them what you're doing and they'll give you the go ahead. : Cwjakesteel 02:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) user: fagót universe: Andromeda Pos: 34 Pass: uRallabnchoffaggits